The President
The President of Hocotate Freight (シャチョ) is the tertiary protagonist of the Pikmin series, who was first mentioned in Pikmin and is later seen in Pikmin 2. He runs into financial trouble after Louie, a new employee, shipping a supply of the very valuable Golden Pikpik Carrots, is reportedly attacked by a ravenous space bunny, who is said to have devoured the entire cargo of carrots. The President takes out a large loan to reimburse the loss of the Golden Pikpik Carrots, and has no way of repaying the enormous debt. He sells off the only company asset, Captain Olimar's ship, the S.S. Dolphin, in Olimar's absence, but it only makes a small dent in the enormous loan, as x10,100 are still owed. This, occurring after the events of Pikmin, surprises Captain Olimar who just returned to Hocotate. He is so surprised by the news, in fact, that he drops a souvenir he brought back from his "vacation" for his son. The souvenir, a bottle cap, is collected by the ship, which then evaluates the item as a treasure and worth x100, reducing the debt to an even x10,000. Significance The President is the main source of mail in Pikmin 2 before the debt has been paid off, his news getting worse as he finds out that the lending agency he actually used was the All-Devouring Black Hole Loan Sharks, as opposed to Happy Hocotate Savings and Loan, and goes into hiding. Family The only known family member is his wife, who occasionally sends messages to him on the Planet of the Pikmin. She claims to be the real boss of Hocotate Freight. Notes Brawl Trophy "The president of Hocotate Freight. After venturing into space in his youth, he made a shipping company. When it almost collapses after Louie's incident, and Olimar comes back from the Pikmin planet, the president discovers the outstanding value of Olimar's souvenir. He then sends his employees back to collect valuable treasures. His treatment of employees is questionable." Trivia *The President's wife sends mail to the President after the debt is recovered. In some of these messages, she claims that she is the real president of Hocotate Freight. *When the player swaps to him, The President says "Shacho," which is Japanese for president. * In the Distant Tundra in Pikmin 3, the President makes a cameo as some sticks, leaves and an iron ball in snowy wall. *It is assumed that Olimar and Louie make up most if not all of his employees due to the fact that no others are mentioned and because of this e-mail from the president: "''Yet another lonely day at the office. I have nothing to do here, so I'm just counting the hairs on my head. Like my employees, I have precious few left..."'' *In Pikmin 3, Olimar states in his notes that The President was on vacation at a beach. *In the expedition logs that can be unlocked by finding every secret memo in Pikmin 3, Olimar reveals the President caused Hocotate Freight's second debt. *In Bingo Battle there is an item that appears to be a golden statue of the President's head. When collected or obtained from a cherry it will give you a random spot on your bingo board. Gallery Thepresident.jpg Normal president1.jpg President2.jpg Category:Hocotate Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Spoilers Category:Hocotatians Category:Leaders Category:Pikmin 3 Easter Eggs